Nurse Castiel
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: When Dean gets sick with the flu, he hates it. Not only does he feel like he's dying, but he has Sam making fun of him while Castiel rushes around playing nursemaid. First in my 'Life After Lucifer' series. Please R&R! Rated M for language.


**Summary: **When Dean gets sick with the flu, he hates it. Not only does he feel like he's dying, but he has Sam making fun of him while Castiel rushes around playing nursemaid. First in my 'Life After Lucifer' series. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Here we have a new series of one-shots called the 'Life After Lucifer' series. Lots of fluff and fun times! Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Nurse Castiel<strong>

Dean was sick.

Dean rarely got sick, and because of the rarity of such an occurrence, Castiel in his new human self was busy panicking. Dean was laying in bed in the room he shared with the humanised angel at Bobby's, and he was tired, bunged up, snotty and he felt freezing. The sweat on his brow told lies! He was so cold he could've died.

"Dude, man up." Sam laughed as he entered the room with Bobby in tow.

"Sam, stop it!" Castiel protested as he sat Dean up and fluffed up his pillows, "He's ill."

He put the back of his hand to Dean's forehead and shook his head, looking to the younger Winchester. He hated to see Dean like this. He wasn't used to seeing the older Winchester with any kind of sickness, yet here he was. Pale, shivering, sweating and full of cold. Castiel was doing all he could. He was looking in books, on the internet, rushing around to get Dean comfortable and sending the others out to get medication.

"Would someone please get me some cool water and a cloth...?" The worried angel asked, "And would someone else please bring some medicine?"

Bobby and Sam both headed out of the way, while Castiel carefully opened the set of curtains the furthest away from the bed. The two other hunters had to admire how Castiel was busying himself looking after Dean. He'd taken to sleeping on the couch so that he wouldn't become ill himself and unable to help Dean, and despite Dean's complaining, he really didn't want Castiel to get sick.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, gently brushing the back of his hand over Dean's hair.

"Like death warmed up." Dean chuckled, taking in the horror in Castiel's eyes, "It's just a joke, Cas. God, I'm so cold."

Castiel bit his lip and pressed his lips to Dean's temple, taking his hand and covering him carefully with the bedsheets before going to their closet and grabbing a sweater for the hunter.

"Here, Dean..."

Dean winced as Castiel helped him put the sweater on over the top of his t-shirt, coughing violently which concerned the former angel immediately. Bobby returned with the water, just at the right temperature, handing the bowl to Castiel who thanked him and carefully rung out the cloth, placing it on Dean's forehead. The hunter winced away from it, but Castiel soothed him by hushing him and stroking his face.

"Stop touching me, Cas!" He snapped, Castiel's face dropping as he pulled his hands away, "I'm sweating enough without you mauling me! You're freaking out like a total girl and it's nothing, Cas. Just the fucking flu! I don't need all this shit!"

Bobby gaped in shock at Dean while Castiel's eyes began to show signs of tearing up. He tried to stop Castiel from leaving the room but the former angel just didn't want to be stopped and he left the room, going down the stairs and into the study. He'd only tried to care for Dean, and Bobby was a bit pissed at the older Winchester for being so awful. He understood that he was tired, weary and ill, but there was no excuse for that.

"Hey, what's your problem?" He asked, Dean rolling his eyes and coughing quietly, "That boy loves you to death and he'd doing what he can to take good care of you, is that not enough?"

"I know," Dean sighed, "I know. I never meant to flip, I just...I'm sick of being babied and being fondled by him, and I never thought I'd get sick of being fondled by him."

"Too much information for a start." Bobby said, "But, he's just trying to look after you. He's worried sick because you're ill, okay? You need to start working on your apology."

Sam appeared in the doorway as Bobby left, noticing that there was no sign of Castiel.

"How are you feeling, you big girl?" He asked, sitting by his brother and placing the medicine on the bedside table.

Downstairs, Bobby heard a sniffle, and he found the ex-angel in the study with his head in his hands. There was the smallest pool of liquid on the table and Bobby realised that Castiel was crying. He wasn't good with crying men, so he didn't really know what to do other than put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"He'll calm down, son, he's just irate because he's ill."

"I never meant to make him angry with me, Bobby." Castiel said softly, "I'm just trying to make him better. I hate seeing him ill this way."

"I know you do, Cas, and I know you're trying to nurse him back to health." Bobby said quietly, "You're doing a really good job. He's just being a grouch."

The hunter stood and looked to the fallen angel, sighing softly and clearing his throat.

"You want a coffee?"

"Thank you." Castiel whispered, following Bobby into the kitchen to start making Dean's lunch.

In the bedroom, Dean was being taunted by Sam who had a bag of cookies.

"Alright, I'll give you a piece this time, I swear." Sam said softly, leaning forward and waving the cookie in front of Dean's face before putting it in his own mouth and smirking at his sick brother.

"I hope you've been workin' on that apology, boy." Bobby said from the doorway, "Cas is downstairs crying. He's also making your lunch, but I don't know why."

"Cas is crying?" Sam asked, "What happened?"

"Oh, didn't Dean tell you?" Bobby asked, "Well, he can now. Maybe you can help him work out an apology."

Bobby closed the door, leaving Sam glaring at Dean with his best bitchface.

"What have you done this time?"

"I just...I snapped." Dean said, "I yelled at him, cursed at him...Acted like a total ungrateful dick. I was just sick of being babied and mollycoddled by him, but I know he's just trying to take care of me."

"You'd better apologise, dude, and I am _not _helping you." Sam snapped, "I'll see if I can find Bobby and myself a hunt to go on or something."

* * *

><p>"D-Dean?" Castiel stuttered as he entered the bedroom, "Your lunch is here..."<p>

Dean was sleeping, so Castiel put the tray on the floor and went to wake him. He hated to wake him but he needed his food.

"Dean? It's time for your lunch."

Dean opened his eyes and smiled at Castiel, who really didn't feel like smiling at all. He teared up again and turned away, passing Dean the tray of food before going to leave the room.

"Cas, wait!"

Castiel turned and Dean beckoned him closer, taking his hand and pulling the chair that had been Castiel's place for many days closer to the bed.

"I need to say something..." He began, Castiel sitting down and finding himself barely able to look Dean in the face, "I'm so sorry for being such a jerk to you. I know that you're just trying to take care of me, and I'm really grateful. I really am. I love you."

"I love you too, Dean." Castiel said, still not looking at the hunter, "I'm sorry I aggravated you."

"Shhh," Dean soothed, pulling the ex-angel a little closer and kissing him, "It's done with now?"

"Yes." Castiel replied, hugging Dean close and wiping his own eyes before letting Dean eat his lunch.

"I gotta let you be Nurse Castiel more often." Dean told him, "You do look after me well."

"I do my best." Castiel whispered, kissing his head softly.

The two spent the afternoon on the bed, talking to each other and spending a little time together. They had all the time in the world to now.

-The End-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
